The Life of a Hero
by MagicalEspionage
Summary: They have defeated Gaia/Gaea. But Percy and Annabeth are drifting apart. Will he move on? Try to get her back?


**K, y'all! This idea came to me as I was cleaning (weird right!) so I wrote it down. It is kinda sad. But her we go I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson Series Rick does.**

* * *

It was right after they had defeated Gaia. Everyone was celebrating. Percy and Annabeeth were close but somehow at some point all the stress and pain they had gone through became to much. Their adventures that at one point had brought them so close together had snapped the fragile bridge. It was too much to be constantly worrying about the other. They were as close as ever but farther than they had ever been.

It was now some months after the great triumph. Both of them were now going to college. Annabeth was currently going to Cornell university and already had an automatic acceptance to Harvard University with scholarships for her Graduate schooling. They tried to stay in contact but they were drifting apart. It wasn't until too late that Percy realized this. By then, they were completely out of contact. He never stopped loving her but knew that there was no chance of them getting back together. He continued his life. He wouldn't give up just because of her. He knew she wouldn't want that. But he never had another girlfriend.

They were at a reunion all the campers from the war came back. They grieved for the lost but celebrated for their sacrifice. Though no one made a big deal about it everyone noticed the change in Percy. He was more mature - though he still made jokes - he had great sorrow that always weighed on him - but he did smile- he stood on the edge of the party gazing at the merriment remembering with a trace of a smle on his face - but he still had fun with everyone. Here was a man that had gone through a lot but came out a surviver. He had learned to deal without forgetting. He was also seen gazing at the new couple that had everyone talking. Annabeth and Trevor. Trevor was a son of Apollo. Apparently they had been dating for a while and were very serious. The night flew by and soon everyone was getting into their cars to leave. But the last camper left was Percy Jackson , gazing upon the camp with the same half smile remembering all the great memories.

It was Annabeth and Trevor's engagement party. Everyone was invited. Annabeth's laughter rang out like a tinkling bell - at least that's what it sounded like to a figure that stood in the back. Everyone was happy and were dancing, talking and laughing. Everyone except that man. He seemed to be getting sadder and sadder as the years passed by. It seemed like life was getting to him slowly dragging him down. He was quite handsome though the ladies eyes seemed to follow him as he moved but they didn't come forward because he was wearing a ring. However, only his closest friends knew that the ring that he wore was not a wedding ring but a promise ring. Promising everlasting love. Inscribed in it was the words _Seaweed Brain + Wise Girl 4 Ever_. It was the counterpart ring with one that was sitting at his home. One that has been sitting on his hearth for 6 years - ever since that celebration for defeating Gaia all those years ago.

Annabeth was getting married today! She looked stunning in her white gown as she floated down the isle. In the shadows the same man that had been watching her over the years, sat watching as his one and only love got married to another. As soon as they said "_I do_" he walked out of the chapel, never to be seen again. But he would still watch over them. All his friends, would look but none would find him. Instead he would come and watch over her from time to time to make sure she was still doing okay. To lead her children to camp and the children of his closest friends. Defeating monsters that posed threats. Monsters that most had never heard of and never will if he did his job right. Watching the perfect families full of love but never once finding one for himself as this is the life of a hero. To go down as legend. To be revered and respected. But never to have a perfect ending.

* * *

**Kay my pretties! (anyone recognize where that is from?)**

**I hope it was good! Any Comments, Questions, and Concerns please write below! I am happy to receive them it makes me happy that others like my writing. Also, and correction, Mistakes, or Suggestions are also welcome. I am always happy to make my writing better!**


End file.
